Pitch Devil
by Starsinthebottle
Summary: (Have strong resemblance to the movie Pitch Perfect. Read at your own risk.). (on Hiatus. I want to finish my other story before I continue this)
1. Chapter 1

**Pitch Devil**

This suddenly popped out of my head after few days watching the Pitch Perfect movie, so you can see the resemblance from the movie.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, Devil May Cry, Capcom, or even Pitch Perfect. (That includes every songs I will use for this)

**Warning: **This is just my crazy idea and imagination, people. Oh, and no flames, please. For those who love Devil May Cry and Pitch Perfect who'll get offended by this, I'm so sorry. This is just for fun. It's a bit OOC, but, have fun reading at your own risk.

OoOoOoOoO

Nero placed his laptop in its bag after remixing some songs, zipped it, and placed his headphones on his ears after he had plugged it in. He stood up and placed his laptop bag on the top of his other bags in the taxi. The taxi driver closed the back hood and went to the driver's seat. The driver had no problems arranging the placements of his things since they're only few. Nero went to the passenger seat and listened to his remix, something that will keep him company while waiting to arrive to the Sparden University, a school where his foster father, Credo had enrolled him. The man is a literature teacher on the school, seeing it as an opportunity to change his mind and think of another path in life. However, that made Nero mad at the old man, but, since he had taken care of him since he's still a child and Nero has big respect to the man, he entered the school.

He had arrived to the university. Nero got out of the taxi and wore his blue jacket's hood as he placed the earphones on his neck and raised the sleeves up to his elbows, showing his right arm's tattoo. The taxi driver opened the back hood and was about to get his laptop when he stopped it.

"I can take care of this, thanks." He said. The driver proceeded to place the other bags at the push cart after he carried his laptop bag. Someone from the school walked towards Nero, with a short, blonde hair, wearing a red t-shirt with the school's symbol stitched perfectly that matches the khaki pants.

"Hi there! Welcome to Sparden University. What dorm?" The girl asked. Nero was annoyed at how high its voice is, but, he tried not to mind it. He then thought of the dorm Credo told him.

"Baker hall, I think." He answered.

"Okay," The girl turned around. "First, you got to go left, and then walk straight until you passed by…."

Nero listened to the instructions of the girl even though his ears are going to bleed because of how high pitch it is. Nero looked around, seeing that a car passed by. It was a red Toyota Corolla van. The windows were slid down at the passenger's seat that he saw who's in there. Nero had a hypothesis that those are twins, but, can be easily recognize who is who because of their different hairstyles if he only knew who are they. Also, the other one seems to be laid-back and the other seems to be the serious type.

"… and here's your official 'SU rape whistle'." The girl was about to give it to him when there was a continuation. "Don't blow it unless it's actually happening."

Nero nodded and took the whistle even though it weird him out. He walked past the girl who seemed satisfied about her work and proceeded to his dorm.

OoOoOoOoO

Dante placed his last bag on the push cart and smiled at his mother while still wearing the shades like his twin.

"Thanks, mom! You're a big help!" Dante told her. Eva smiled at her son. Vergil just made a small smile at her mother.

"I know you two are sophomores, but, still, be careful down there, my boys." Eva told them. Vergil butted in the conversation.

"Don't worry, mom. We can perfectly take care of ourselves." Vergil assured. Even though that he and Dante were on different dorms, Vergil's sure that his twin brother is not too much of a reckless person.

"Dante, you should join some club here like Vergil. He looks like he's having fun at his college years. Better yet, join the club of Vergil." Eva said. Dante let out a sound as if he heard something funny and annoying.

"You want me to join the group of singing choir, mom?" He teasingly asked.

"It's acapella we're doing, dumbass." Vergil hissed. Eva shook his head.

"I better go; your father's waiting for me. Today's his flight going to L.A. I have to be at the airport." Eva squeezed Dante's left cheek. "Have a great year, honey."

Their mother drove off. Vergil punched Dante's stomach that made the other one groaned in pain. He started rubbing his stomach.

"What?" Dante asked. Vergil gave him a stern look.

"That will be the last time you're going to make fun of the 'Devil's chorus'." Vergil warned and pushed his cart inside the school. Dante followed, shaking his head.

OoOoOoOoO

Nero opened the door and saw his roommate. He walked towards his bed and dropped his laptop bag there. His roommate just gave him a stare. He has wavy, short black hair with green highlights and dark brown eyes that seems to stare at him for eternity.

"You must be Nelo Angelo, I'm Nero." He introduced, trying to be nice and all, but his roommate didn't moved an inch and just stared at him.

"You're half-Korean, right?" He asked. He had once heard to Credo his roommate is a half-Korean. Angelo didn't answer him.

"You know English?" He asked. Finally, he gave up. "Just tell me where you're at with English."

Nero started unpacking and putting his things in place, leaving Angelo in his business.

OoOoOoOoO

When Dante stepped inside the room, he was awestruck on what he saw.

"You must be Dante Sparda. I'm Mattie." The boy said. His whole corner is full of Bayonetta and Nocturne wallpaper and figurines.

"You must be kidding." He said. Dante dropped his bags on his bed and looked on his surroundings.

"I-If you say so. I can take them down, if you don't like this." Mattie assured. Dante shook his head.

"I'm just a bit surprise, but I can live with this." His eyes were glued on a full-body poster of Bayonetta. "Especially if I can see that kind of girl every time I wake up."

"I know what you feel." Mattie agreed, joining Dante staring at Bayonetta's poster.

OoOoOoOoO

Nero placed everything in order on his table just the way he likes it; the keyboard piano with synthesizer, interfaces, and the monitor. He's fixing his remix when Credo walked in the room.

"Nero, nice to see you here at the Sparden University." The old man greeted. Nero just gave a side smile and continued on his work.

"So, how did you got in here?" Credo asked.

"I took a cab to take me here." Nero answered while his eyes are still on his work. Credo sat down on Nero's bed and looked at Angelo.

"You must be Angelo, I assume." Credo asked. Angelo didn't answer. Credo sighed and looked at Nero.

"So, I assume that you still don't want to go to college?" Credo asked. Nero nodded.

"Uh-huh. You got it right." Nero answered.

"Nero, this is college. You're going to waste it just to be … DJ? It's just a hobby, Nero." Credo argued. However, Nero rolled his eyes, hearing this argument all over and over again.

"Credo, I've told you before, I want to be a music producer." Nero argued for the nth time. He knows this argument is getting nowhere, and so long ago, Nero's so tired of it.

"I'm going to the activity fair." Angelo suddenly said. He stood up and walked towards the door. Nero found this as a perfect chance to avoid arguing with the other one.

"I'm going to the fair. I'm going to accompany Angelo." He waved goodbye to the man who had his brows furrowed.

OoOoOoOoO

Nero walked around the school's garden, where the school's activity fair happens. He saw different clubs like Swimming Club, Literature Club, Basketball Club and many more that doesn't appease him. He saw Angelo at an association for the Korean people, he's smiling. Nero's eyes narrowed.

_So that bastard knows how to smile, huh?_

_OoOoOoOoO_

"I'll stop at nothing to take those… ding-dongs down." Kyrie muttered as she saw how the Devil's Chorus is inviting people to audition for them at the Sparden Symphonies' post. The boys are singing 'Glad you came' by The Wanted the acapella version and sung by Revy, one of the most asshole guys Kyrie had ever met. In her opinion, all of the people in Devil's Chorus are assholes.

"Now, now, Kyrie. Just calm down, we're going to find girls and a boy fitted for this." Gloria assured, the redhead just smiled. They're both in their senior's years and it's really frustrating, especially an incident happened when they performed for the Acapella Nationals 4 months ago, but, they're not the one who's at fault. Somehow, they made up their mind to clear their group's name.

"Hey, would you like to audition for the Symphonies?" Gloria showed a clipboard to the girl. "We have openings."

"Sorry, but, not interested." That's all that the girl said as it walked off. Kyrie's starting to get worried, but tried to shrug it off. A group of girls started walking at their direction. Kyrie saw this as a chance.

"Would you like to-" The girls just passed them by that made her annoyed. Gloria is beside her, holding the clipboard.

"Just…" She placed the flyer on the top of the clipboard a bit rudely. "Just keep inviting. We'll get there."

OoOoOoOoO

"Come on, Dante." Mattie said. "There's only one club worth joining in this campus."

They stopped by at the front of the Devil's Chorus. Dante isn't really knowledgeable about Vergil's club, so he might as well know the difference of a sissy choir and an acapella group. From that moment, he never felt so wrong on his whole life. Vergil's club is awesome.

"How's your voice?" Mattie asked. Dante sung along some lines from the song. Mattie was quite amazed.

"Nice!" He praised.

OoOoOoOoO

"You know, let's just pick good singers, Kyrie." Gloria said. It was getting harder and harder with Kyrie being picky.

"Well, good singers, what?" There was a girl who walked towards their booth. Short, black hair and her eye colors don't match with each other. The two girls eyed each other, having a mind conversation.

"Can you sing?" Gloria asked. The girl seems confident enough.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Can you read music?"

"Yeah."

"Can you match pitch?"

"Try me."

Gloria started singing a low 'do'. Lady followed, next with the 'Mi', which Lady had followed in a great way, and the last is 'Sol'. Kyrie and Gloria nodded in agreement, they're okay with Lady.

"Would you like to audition for the Symphonies?" Kyrie asked.

"Yeah, why not?" She answered.

"What's your name?" Kyrie asked once more.

"Chromic Lady." Lady answered. Gloria and Kyrie gave her a bewildered look.

"You call yourself 'Chromic Lady'?" Kyrie asked.

"Yes, so that bitches with normal eye colors don't say it behind my back." Lady answered. Kyrie and Gloria paused for a moment.

"I will." Gloria gave her a flyer. "See you in auditions, Chromic Lady."

OoOoOoOoO

"Okay, I'm going to try talking to them. It's just a normal day." Mattie chanted that Dante could hear. He was getting weird out on Mattie, but, the boy's nice enough. They walked towards the Devil's Chorus' post and Mattie's taking up his courage to talk.

"Hi." He managed to say. Revy eyed Mattie in a not-so-nice way.

"Hey." Revy answered. Vergil's quietly sitting on the brick and watching the scene. However, Mattie just stood there, frozen. It was when Dante decided to act.

"Sorry about my friend. He's really glad to see you in person. He had watched the Acapella Nationals 4 months ago and he was completely star struck now that he saw you in real." Dante covered up. He didn't watch it, but his mom did, so he knows that Vergil's group won the competition. Revy nodded.

"Come on, Mattie. Don't freeze." Dante whispered. However, Mattie opened his mouth and nothing's coming out that made the poor freshman left frustrated in its mind.

"You know what, you should just, go. My vocal chords are getting rusty right now." Revy said. Dante pulled the freshman away.

"What a loser-er." Revy almost yelled, talking about Mattie. The other members except Vergil laughed.

"You shouldn't have frozen up like that." Dante whispered while walking.

"Sorry, I really can't help it." Mattie answered.

OoOoOoOoO

"What about him?" Gloria said as she spotted Nero, sleeves loosened, covering his tattoo.

"I don't know. He seems… different." Kyrie said. Nero stopped at their booth as he saw them with a flyer.

"Would you like to audition for the Sparden Symphonies?" Gloria asked. Nero read the flyer.

"Oh," Nero mumbled. "This is like the 'thing' these days."

"Oh, yes. We sing but we don't use any musical instruments. It's all from our mouth." Gloria explained. Nero made an uncomfortable smile.

"Yikes…" He muttered.

"There are three of us, acapella groups in campus. The Sparden Symphonies: that's us." Gloria started pointing out the acapella groups. "The Beau Melodies: They sing a lot of Madonna. And there's…" She didn't utter a word, let alone Nero read that tarpaulin about the last group.

"So, are you interested?" Kyrie asked. Nero half-heartedly smiled at her.

"Sorry, but, that sounds kind of lame." He answered that seems to hurt Kyrie's pride.

"Aca-scuse me?" Kyrie said. "Synchronized dancing to Mariah Carey's chart topping hits is not lame."

"We compete nationally." Gloria added, trying to cover up Kyrie's losing coolness.

"On purpose?" Nero asked in a soft tone.

"We're performing at the Capulet Art Center, you bitch." Kyrie said. Nero's eyebrows raised, his smile didn't fade.

"What Kyrie means to say is; we're talented group that the dream is to return for the Acapella Nationals at the Capulet Art Center." Gloria showed him the clipboard. "So, are you going to help us out?"

"Sorry, I don't even sing, but, it's nice meeting you, guys." That's all he said before he left. Kyrie had crumpled a flyer out of anger.

"What… are we going to do now?" She muttered.

OoOoOoOoO

**Author'****s Notes:** So, there! I had putted up the warning at the summary and before the start of the story, so, no flames, guys!

I invented some names out of the weapons and these are it.

Revy - Rebellion

Mattie - Yamato

I know, sounds pretty lame, but, I like it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Nero went to the Sparden University's Radio station to have a part-time work. Just in time the DJ made its closing remarks to play a song.

"This is 90.80 Sparden radio, a radio station for the free mind." The DJ said before it played a song. Nero waited at the booth's front door and about in time the DJ walked out.

"Hey." The DJ greeted, standing at the one-step stair of the booth.

"Hi." Nero greeted back.

"You must be Neraine, I'm Luke." The DJ introduced himself. He have short, spiky hair and green eyes, matching his moss green long-sleeve shirt with dark-colored pants.

"It's Nero and nice to meet you." Nero corrected.

"My fault. I must've misread the resume you've sent yesterday." Luke apologized, keeping his neutral face. He walked inside the booth that Nero followed.

"Freshmen not allowed in the booth." He stated before Nero was about to take a step inside.

"Oh." Nero stepped back. Just in time Dante came to the radio station and Luke got outside the booth, holding a box of CDs.

"Hey, I'm Dante." Dante introduced, standing beside Nero.

"I'm Luke, you're late." Luke scolded and walked past them. They both followed Luke.

"Okay, so since you two are just starting here at the radio station," Luke said while walking. They stopped at a table as Luke putted down the CDs. "Here's a job for you two, Nero and Dante. You're going to stack these in those shelves."

"Since this table is a bit rusty, please, no sex on the table." Luke lectured that made Nero's eyes widened because of surprise, however, Dante didn't seem to get all weird in Luke's statement.

"There's more CDs there. Get back to me as soon as you finish this batch." Luke said before he get back to the booth. Nero and Dante walked towards the box and started to take a couple of CDs.

"So, your name is Nero, huh?" Dante started a conversation. However, Nero didn't even looked at him.

"You sound like you saw me before." Nero answered. Dante made a grin.

"I did. You're staring at our car yesterday." Dante answered, talking about the moment where a guide is telling Nero how to get to the Baker Hall and he saw the red car.

"This sucks, I wanna play music…" Nero mumbled.

"I didn't came here for that reason." Dante said. "I came here because I love stacking CDs."

Dante walked at the back of the shelf in front of them.

"You know those boys who looks so scary and mysterious that wears glasses, and the moment he removes those glasses, he turned out to be the son of Aphrodite?" Dante asked while stacking CDs to the shelf while Nero is still picking the CDs.

"I don't wear glasses." Nero answered. Dante stopped for a while on what he's doing.

"Well, you're halfway there." Dante answered and continued on what he's doing. Nero stopped his urge to roll his eyes and went to a shelf to stack the CDs he took.

OoOoOoOoO

Nero listened to his remix while writing his notes down. Credo walked in to their room.

"Nero, we need to talk." Credo's tone is serious. Nero sighed as he take off his headphones. Credo sat down on Nero's bed. Angelo is just sitting at a corner and doing his homework quietly.

"What's the problem?" Nero asked.

"You still haven't joined any clubs, Nero?" Credo asked straight-to-the-point. Nero stood up, preparing his things to take a bath. "I saw a lot of people in your age having fun sitting at the grass and studying or talking about how fun is it in their clubs."

"There's no club here that interests me, Credo." Nero answered as he walked towards his small closet. Credo sighed.

"Except that old-looking radio garage?" Credo answered back. "Nero, that place is dark, it's dirty, and there's like… 3 weird people working there?"

Nero turned around as he heard the last statement. "Well, 4 now."

Credo stood up and walked towards him.

"You've got to try something new, Nero. Alright, let's have a deal." Credo replied. "Join any clubs here in the campus, and if, college still didn't interest you, you can quit college, and I'll help you move to L.A."

Nero's eyebrows raised from the last statement.

"Seriously?" Nero asked for assurance. Credo nodded.

"But, I really have to see it." Credo added. "This is college, Nero. Join in!"

OoOoOoOoO

After having a conversation with Credo, Nero decided to take a bath. He brought a small bucket that contains his body scrubber, shampoo, and soap. He carried his towel and wore his bathroom robe. He's singing "Summer Paradise" by the Simple Plan as he's walking towards an empty bathroom stall.

___My heart is sinking  
As I'm lifting up__  
Above the clouds away from you  
And I can't believe I'm leaving__  
Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do_

He kept singing even though he had found an empty stall, thinking it's alright since it looks like he's the only one around the whole bathroom.

_But someday  
I will find my way back  
To where your name  
Is written in the sand_

Nero closed the shower curtain after he had taken off his robe and hanged his towel outside and placed the bucket at a small table wall inside the bathroom.

'_Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
Singing la-da-da-da-da_

"You can sing!" Gloria said, naked. She's standing beside the curtain shower which she quietly opened on the left side. Nero was shocked and embarrassed.

"Dude!" Nero yelled and he covered his junk and avoided looking at the naked Gloria. He is blushing madly and scratched his nose.

"How high does your belt go?" Gloria asked, not bothered about the naked Nero or Nero looking at her while she's naked.

"My what?!" Nero asked as he turned off the shower and scratched his nose, still avoiding looking at Gloria.

"Nice tattoo." Gloria said, looking at Nero's right hand. She looked on Nero again. "You have to audition for the Symphonies."

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk. What the hell are you doing here?!" Nero answered. However, Gloria continued like he didn't hear Nero.

"Just consider it." Gloria persuaded. "One time, we sang back-up for 'Prince'. His butt is so tiny that I can hold it for like, one hand."

Nero turned around. "Seriously, I'm nude."

"You're singing 'Summer Paradise', right?"

"You know Simple Plan?"

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah." Gloria answered. "That song is my jam, my lady jam."

"That's nice." Nero said, waiting for Gloria to leave.

"Can you sing it for me?" Gloria said.

"Dude, no! Get out!" Nero replied in a bit hysteric tone. He's a bit uncomfortable with women, much more with the naked ones.

"Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here until you sing, so…" Gloria declared. Nero was left with no choice but to sing the song. He turned around, looking only at Gloria's face.

'_Cause I remember every sunset_

Gloria decided to sing along with Nero.

_I remember every words you said_

_ We will never gonna say goodbye_

_ Singing la-da-da-da-da_

_ Tell me how to get back to_

_ Back to summer paradise with you_

_ And I'll be there in a heartbeat. _

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Nero's still uncomfortable while Gloria's smiling on him.

"Oh, right." Gloria said. "I was getting comfortable with… all this."

"You should be." Nero whispered back. Gloria handed him his towel and Nero used it to cover his (Well, you guys know it, should I have to type it?). A boy suddenly peeked at his stall.

"You have a good voice." The boy said, looking at him while smiling. Nero had his surprised face.

"Thanks." He said in a stern voice. Gloria smiled at the boy, which Nero is guessing that it is Gloria's boyfriend. As if Gloria had noticed the awkwardness, she decided to leave Nero alone.

"Oh," She said, she closed the shower curtain as she left. "See you at the auditions!"

OoOoOoOoO

Nero attended his classes. Even though he's not interested in it, he have to attend or Credo will kick his ass. However, he's not even listening to the teacher. The reason he's wearing the jacket every day is to hide his earphones and placing his hand on his ear to listen to his songs. He kept wondering if he should really audition for that acapella group. Well, Gloria saw him in all-glory nakedness so, it looks like he's left with no choice.

He felt a blush crept up to his cheeks. Last night, he's trying his best to forget that moment. It was really disturbing somehow, considering it took all his willpower not to look down on the girl's body. Not that because he's a pervert, he's pretty sure that he's not one, but…

The bell rang, meaning that the classes were over. Nero stood up as he carried his bag and left, going to the school's grassy plain to listen to his songs.

OoOoOoOoO

The Devil's Chorus are in their basement. They're having fun time with themselves, particularly Revy. Outside, it looks like an abandoned, cottage tree, but inside is the real deal. It was cozy, funky, and it gives off that 'devilish but fun' atmosphere.

Vergil, Ombre, Gilbert, Lucef, and Wulfer were hanging out at the basement's Jacuzzi and Revy's rocking out the whole place by strumming an electric guitar and Astor keeping up the beat of the drums.

"This is the best place in the world." Lucef raised his fist.

"Yeah, we heard that for the nth time, Lucef." Ombre told him. Lucef frowned.

"Do you have anything more to do about your life aside from teasing me, dimwit?" Lucef said.

"Aside from repeating your statements, do you have anything more to do about your life, wimp?" Ombre shot back. Gilbert was in between the two who rolled his eyes because of annoyance.

"Guys! I'm here between you. If you want to argue, please tell me to go, Jesus Christ!" Gilbert yelled at the two. The two shot him an icy glare.

"Can't you see that we're trying to argue, you dick?!" The two yelled back in unison. Wulfer placed his hand on his forehead.

"Hey, guys." Wulfer couldn't help but butt in the conversation. "Vergil's here and if you're going to keep up like that, something's going to happen."

It was too late when Wulfer said that. Vergil left the hot bath, placed a towel around his lower part and poured the water with 3 cups of oil.

"Have fun getting boiled up." Vergil said as he turned the temperature higher. The other members yelped because of the high temperature and the feeling of the oil lingering on their body. They got out.

"What the hell, dude?" Wulfer said. Vergil kept his neutral look.

"Don't test me." Vergil answered. "I'm getting sick of all your arguments."

"Hey, hey." Revy walked towards them and placed his arm over Vergil's shoulder. "Keep a cool head, guys. This is not a good image for us now that the auditions are coming."

"Yo, Verg." Revy whispered to Vergil's ear. "Heard your bro's gonna join us."

"It's Vergil." There was a slight hint of irritation in his voice. "And I have no clue on what you're saying. However, if that guy wants to join us, I have no problems."

"I think we're going to have problems with the Sparden Symphonies." Gilbert said. "Kyrie and Gloria are finding and persuading good freshmen singers. Especially that white-haired freshman guy."

Revy putted up his bored face.

"Those bitches can do whatever they want." He smirked. "We always take our enemies down, right?"

"Besides," Lucef butted in. "With Kyrie around, I think they're going to sing that same shit they sang at the Acapella Nationals 4 years ago."

"Then we have no problem!" Revy's grin widened. "It looks like we're going to have a fun year."

OoOoOoOoO

**Author's notes:** Whoo! Another chapter! And two favorites! *O*

I never thought someone out there would like this idea! (I consider this as a crack fic, so…)

Anyways, another set of name from the weapons: (Whoo! Listing time!)

Ombre – Ombra

Gilbert – Gilgamesh

Lucef – Lucifer

Astor – Alastor

Wulfer – Beowulf

Yay! More weird names! Hahahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

Nero dropped by to the Radio station to do his work. Nothing still had changed: he'll stack the CDs, clean the tables, and do whatever Luke told them to do. It was okay for him, actually. Except that Dante can be really noisy at some times, like now. He's humming so loud outside the booth and it was starting to get to his nerves. He turned to him.

"Okay, could you shut your mouth? It's starting to get annoying." Nero said. Dante grinned at him. Nero sighed irritated and rolled his eyes.

"Hmm?" Dante take a peek at the box, only to find it empty. "It looks like we need to call Luke for another batch."

Dante immediately made his way to the booth and entered it. Nero's eyes widened and ran towards Dante.

"Freshmen are not allowed here!" He whispered. Dante raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Who told you that I'm a freshman, kid?" Dante answered. He simply walked inside the booth and tapped Luke's shoulder. Nero's eyes widened. Luke's not even minding him at all from the fact he had entered the booth. Nero peeked at the window of the booth, seeing the application forms they sent to the radio station. And that's where he found out why Luke's okay with Dante. He's a sophomore student.

Nero frowned. And here he thought Dante's a freshman like him…

As Dante got out of the booth, carrying a box of CDs, Nero punched his arm.

"Ow!" Dante hissed. "What was that for?!"

"You never told me you're a sophomore, you prick!" Nero answered. Dante putted down the box at the table and rubbed the part Nero punched.

"You never asked!" Dante answered back. Nero made a small, bitter laugh.

"Why do I feel so betrayed…?" He asked himself. Dante sighed.

"Hey, look. Just because I'm a sophomore doesn't mean I'm required to tell you that."

"I look stupid not knowing. That's enough."

"Hey," Dante was about to touch Nero's cheeks. "Are you blushing?"

Nero shoved the hand away and avoided facing Dante.

"I am not!" He defensively answered. Dante chuckled.

"So, you're gonna join any clubs yet?" Dante asked. Nero turned around.

"What?"

"Well, I think I'll join an acapella group. They're not lame as I thought." Dante smiled at Nero. "You should join some groups here, Nero. They might be fun."

Nero stayed quiet and continued placing the CDs.

OoOoOoOoO

"For your audition, all of you are going to sing 16 bars of Kelly Clarckson's 'Since U been gone'." Tommy walked left and right slowly to the auditorium's stage, where the audition will be hold. There are a lot of students who will audition for the 3 acapella groups.

"If a group likes you, they will contact you directly." Tommy continued as his hands clasped together. He turned at right. "My toned-up sidekick, Justin will be collecting your information."

A fat guy walked out from the right of the auditorium's stage.

"If I could sing, in any humanly possible I would. But I can't, and I hate myself everyday because of it!" Justin said throughout the whole auditorium as he's walking down to collect the resumes. Tommy just nodded.

"I know." Tommy agreed. He faced the students again, clapping his hands to get their attention.

"But, if you think that this is just some high school club, where you can sing, and dance to any big social issues, or confuse sexuality," Tommy indicated the thing between his thighs as he said the last two words. "You have come to the wrong place."

"There is none of that here." Tommy whispered. "That is high school. This shit is real life!"

He clapped his hands. "Now, don't just bring it, sing it, and let's do this!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

The three acapella groups had collected the resumes of the students. Kyrie walked back to her seat when Revy called them in an annoying way. Revy is beside Vergil.

"Hey, Symphonies." Revy called. Kyrie sat down and tried not to mind him. "Remember when you tried to play in big leagues and you blow up? That's really should be a lesson to everyone, That's what happens when you play that same, old, boring girly shit every year, you will blow chunks, all over the place."

The rest of the members snickered on Revy's statement that made Kyrie slam the papers down and stand up, facing Devil's Chorus place.

"My fellow Aca-people." Kyrie started. "We will not let egoistical, big-headed, dirtballs, to get in our way." Kyrie stated, full of determination while looking at Revy. Revy just raised an eyebrow and twitched his lips.

"I promise you, we will continue what we started at the Capulet Art Center." Kyrie added. Tommy cleared his throat, knowing the two groups are clashing again.

"And here's the first to get up." Tommy announced and left the stage. There was a person wearing a jacket and it's wearing a cap, covering all of the hair.

"Whenever you're ready, dude." Vergil said. The person scoffed and removed the cap, revealing the long, blonde hair.

"Yeah." She faced the audience. "Hi, my name is Trish."

Kyrie and Gloria's eyes widened as they saw Trish. She was the one Kyrie was reviewing. Revy had his eyes widened and so does the other members of the Chorus.

"Oh, not a dude." Vergil said, he then moved his head to whisper to Revy. "It's not a dude."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Trish's AD: She started beatboxing the intro beats for a couple of seconds, until she sang the first part.

"Here's the thing, we started out friends." Trish sang. Kyrie and Gloria had their eyes glued on her. She had a damn good voice.

Some students had auditioned, they had this very poetic style with interpretation of the song, and some had sung it very emotionally, literally. Some had tried to copy their favorite artist's style of singing like Bruno Mars and some had sung it really happily, while other student sang it coolly.

_It was cool, but it was all pretend__  
__Yeah, yeah, since you been gone__  
_

-  
Lady's AD: She looked back as soon as she's finished singing the first 3 bars of the song.

"Oh, there are no back-up dancers, okay." She said.

Lucia's AD: Lucia walked towards the stage with a small smile in her face. She waved at them.

"_adsjklldsajalkakjldlkjasdkjla…_"

Her voice is so soft that no one could actually hear her.

"I-I'm sorry, what was that?" Kyrie asked. Lucia sighed.

"Hello, my name is Lucia and my mom told me that I'm just like a fish…" Lucia repeated, however, her voice is still soft just like before. Kyrie and Gloria just smiled uncomfortably.

_You're dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long 'til I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

Nevan's AD: Nevan started walking on the stage that made Gloria and Kyrie raised their eyebrows in approving manner.

"Oh…" Gloria nodded at Kyrie slightly as she saw Nevan. Nevan stood at the center of the stage.

"Hi, everybody." Nevan introduced. "My name is Nevan, and my hobbies include cuticle care and eating at work."

Gloria nodded at Nevan slightly, as if saying she can sing.

"And all you've ever hear me say, is how I picture me with you." Nevan sang. Kyrie and Gloria had their eyes widened. Nevan had a nice voice, to be honest; however the way she sings is a bit… over acting to put it.

Dante's AD: "And all you've ever hear me say…" Dante sang the song with ease. Revy grinned as he nodded.

"He seems cool." Revy whispered. Vergil scoffed.

"Not in my dictionary." He answered.

Lady's AD: Lady had her head down and fanning her fingers to herself as if preparing for the chorus. After a couple of seconds, she lifted up her boobs for a bit and then got back to fanning her fingers.

"Since you've been gone!" She sang out.

Dante's AD: "That's high!" Dante commented as he started singing the chorus. He had his voice in falsetto.

"I can breathe for the first time." He sang in a falsetto voice.

"Jesus!" He commented again before he continued singing.

Trish's AD: "I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah!" Trish had reached the high notes easily and even added a wave to the tone that made Gloria and Kyrie amazed. They'll definitely let Trish in.

Lady's AD: "Thanks to you!" Lady sung. She's actually not taking it seriously and is singing like she's a bit drunk. "Now I get, I get what I want!"

Nevan's AD: "I get what I want…" Nevan had her hands crawled to her pants that made Revy almost vomit and the other boys had their eyes widened.

Trish's AD: "You had your chance, you blew it!" Trish sang in a high tone. She managed to sing it without losing her tone.

Dante's AD: "Out of sight, out of mind." Dante sang the song with a bit high tone he can reach. It was still lovely. ( - I think I'm just in a fangirl mode in this one XD)

Lady's AD: "Shut your mouth, I just can't take it!" Lady had yelled throughout the whole room. Kyrie and Gloria shut their eyes and moved their head away for a bit. It wasn't sung in a nice way.

Mattie's AD: "Again and again and again and again!" Mattie sung out in a clear vibrato. Kyrie and Gloria clapped their hands. Mattie bowed his head.

"Thank you." He said. "Performing live gives me such a rush."

Revy had his eyebrows twitched and his lips pouted. The other Devil's Chorus talked about Mattie.

Lady's AD: "Wa-tch." She imitated a sound of a drum and looked at everyone. "Crushed it."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tommy walked in at the stage and stood at the center.

"Okay, that is everybody. I really want to impress these guys…" Tommy announced and continued talking. Kyrie let out a frustrated sigh and Gloria had her head down. It was just in time that Nero went to the auditorium and waited at the backstage door. Gloria saw him and her spirits lifted up.

"Oh wait, there's one more." Gloria interrupted. "Hi." She greeted to Nero as Nero walked slowly at the stage. He waved at her.

"Hello." He greeted back and made a small smile to her. He wore a jacket to hide the tattoo. "Uhm, I didn't know we had to prepare for that song."

"Oh, that's okay." Gloria assured. "Sing anything you want."

"Uhm…" Nero walked at the stage and stopped in front of them and slowly made an Indian sit. Dante walked back to the backstage door to say something for his brother when he spotted Nero. He stood back and just watched. Nero cleared his throat and clapped his hand and tapped the ground using his fist to create a beat. He was used in beatboxing.

_One, two, three,  
Not only you and me.  
Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between.  
Countin' one, two, three...  
Peter, Paul and Mary.  
Getting down with 3P, everybody loves countin'..._

_Babe, pick a night_  
_To come out and play._  
_If it's alright,_  
_What do you say?_

_Merrier the more,_  
_Triple fun that way,_  
_Twister on the floor._  
_What do you say?_

_Are you in?_  
_Living in sin is the new thing, yeah..._  
_Are you in?_  
_I am counting..._

_One, two, three,_  
_Not only you and me._  
_Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between._  
_Countin' one, two, three..._  
_Peter, Paul and Mary._  
_Getting down with 3P, everybody loves countin'_

_one, two, three,  
Not only you and me.  
Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between.  
Countin' one, two, three...  
Peter, Paul and Mary.  
Getting down with 3P, everybody loves countin'_

Nero repeated the last bar of beats to finish the song. He looked at Kyrie and Gloria. Gloria smiled at him while Kyrie twitched his lips as if she still doubts Nero. Dante stood and stared at Nero in awe.

"Wow…" He mumbled.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Author's notes: **I know the audition song of Beca is the "You're gonna miss me when I'm gone". But, I'm sorry guys. I really can't help it when I heard Glee's version of "3" originally by Britney Spears.

I'm so sorry for the late update, I think. I had this writer's block (Am I really a writer? XD) and, here's the treat for the late update: Nero's singing a song about sex! Whoo!


	4. Chapter 4

The choosing time was over, and Nero was chosen to be a Sparden Symphonies. There was a letter under his pillow last night, telling him the place for the oath-taking. It was at the school's unused auditorium.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"The Sopranos," Kyrie started taking off the clothing as she stated the names. "Roselle and Lucia."

"The Mezzos: Trish and Nevan."

"The Altos: Anna, Queenie, Lady, and Nero."

As soon as Gloria removed Nero's cloth, he breathed in and out, and winced as he found out he's beside a candle. Gloria and Kyrie went to the table with a Symphonies scarf and a large goblet.

"We shall begin, by drinking the blood of our ancestors that came before you." Kyrie stated as she lifted the goblet and gave it to Gloria to make the new members drink it. Nero was first in line and his eyes widened as he heard Kyrie's statement.

"Dude, no." Nero declined.

"Don't worry, it's in booze form." Gloria whispered and winked at him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Well, well, well, speak of the Devil." Revy said, standing behind Vergil and Oran as Astor went behind to take off the clothing for the two new members.

"Classic pun." Vergil told Revy.

"I know." Revy whispered full of confidence.

The two new members of the Devil's Chorus eyed each other. Dante's eyes were surprised and upset.

"No Mattie?" He asked himself.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Now, will you place your scarves in your right hand." Gloria instructed them. All of the new members followed.

"I, sing your name." Kyrie started instructing them the oath.

"I…" Everyone became messed up in singing their name. Nero winced and just shut his mouth on the first part.

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Symphony member."

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Symphony member."

"And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Devil's Chorus member, or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves."

"And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Devil's Chorus member, or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves."

Nero finds the oath really weird. He almost rolled his eyes for the rules of the Symphonies.

"You are all Symphonies now." Kyrie announced and turned on the lights. All of the new members except Nero squealed in delight. Gloria moved to Kyrie to whisper something.

"We did it." She whispered in a happy tone.

"Did we?" Kyrie asked.

OoOoOoOoOoO

After the oath-taking, they all went to the outside court of the university while Kyrie leading them. The other 2 groups are also there.

"People, welcome to aca-initiation-night." Kyrie announced at them while looking on what's in front of her.

"Prepare to soften the beach." She added as she walked to the stage of the court. The others followed her.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." Nero whispered, beside him is Lady.

"I'm just living the dream." Lady excitedly answered. "I can't believe they still let my sexy ass in." She added in a joking manner.

"Nero! Nero!" Someone was calling his name after Lady finished her sentence. As Nero looked in front of him, he's a bit displeased. Lady continued walking, leaving Nero alone.

"Nero!"

"Wow." Nero whispered to himself in a dismayed tone. Dante continued walking and walking past the mason couch of the whole place.

"Ne-row! Ne-row!" Dante called him in a falsetto. He stopped in front of him. There was a stupid grin across his face.

"Do my eyes deceiving me or are you a Symphony member?" He asked. Nero shook his head.

"No." He answered sarcastically.

"You're one of those acapella almost all-girl group, I'm one of those acapella boys, and we're going to have aca-children." He shrugged. "It's inevitable."

"You're really drunk right now." Nero teased in a sarcastic and teasing way. "I don't think you're going to remember all of these."

"Nope, I'm not drunk, but you're a bit blurry." Dante answered in a sing-song voice.

"You okay?" Nero giggled. Dante nodded.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? You almost fell over?" Nero asked again.

"No, she didn't you know, you could…"

"Can you pass a sobriety test right now?" Nero gently pushed Dante with one hand.

"Yep." Dante answered confidently.

"Can you stand up straight?" Nero continued pushing Dante gently.

"See how I stand straight up? And I come right back." Dante answered as he gets back with his balance not lost. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sounds great." Nero answered. Dante still pasted that stupid grin of his.

"I'm definitely getting you a drink." Dante turned around to get some booze. "I think you need to get on this level."

Without them knowing, Kyrie had seen them, and she was getting suspicious about Nero.

"Please, be careful." Nero said. Gloria ran towards him and held his hands.

"Hey," She said in a rather pleased tone. "I'm so glad you joined us. I think we're definitely going to be friends."

"Well, you saw me naked, so…" Nero winked at her. Gloria let go of his hands with a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh yeah." Revy was on the other side of the mason bleachers just beside Nero with Vergil, drinking the booze. "Ladies, gather around, ready for the show."

"Come on, baby bubble, wait in line." Vergil added. Revy took a sip of the drink.

"You want some of this!" He resumed, implying his 'weapon' or as he call it.

"I know you do." Vergil said.

"Nice."

"Revy and Vergil." They looked around. "Getting it."

They looked around for a couple of seconds and paused. As no one was paying attention to them, they continued drinking.

"You know there's like 10 of us." Lady started to have conversation with Kyrie, sitting at the very front of the stone mason bleachers.

"Mm-hmm." Kyrie agreed, holding her drink.

"That means, one of us is probably a lesbian." She said. Kyrie just ride on the conversation even though it weirded her.

"So, who do you think it is?"

"My money's on Blondie." Lady answered, implying Trish who's helping Nevan to pour the drink from the machine.

"So, if I drink too much tonight, can I count on you to hold my hair if I puke?" Nevan asked Trish. Trish turned around and saw the cleavage of Nevan and looked up. Kyrie nodded at Lady.

"Don't tell her I said that." She reminded.

"I'm going to get some drink. This girl needs her jiggle juice!" Gloria waved as she snapped her fingers. "See you later!"

"Make your choices…" Nero said.

Justin played the theme music of the initiation night and laughed. Everyone cheered and went in front to dance.

"Here's the real question." Vergil started to make another conversation with Revy. "Who would be easier to sleep with? Captain America or a great white shark?"

"Great white shark, I wouldn't…" Revy answered as Lady interrupted their conversation.

"Hey," She walked towards the two. "What are you turd burgers are talking about?"

Revy pushed Vergil out of the scene gently and faced Lady. "You are probably one of the grossest human being I've ever seen." He answered sarcastically.

Lady's eyebrows raised in a disgusted way. "Well, you're not a panty-dropper yourself."

"So, I have a feeling… that we should kiss." Revy raised his tone when he said 'kiss'. Lady's eyebrows raised in a perplexed way. "Is that feeling a good feeling or an incorrect feeling?"

"Well," Lady almost shot Revy a bloody glare. "I sometimes have a feeling I can do crystal meth, but then I think 'Hmm, better not'."

"Yeah." Revy agreed. He doesn't think kissing Lady is a good idea, either, anyway.

Everyone started singing with the song.

_But, you gotta keep your head up, oh._

_ You can let your hair down yeah._

"You gotta keep your head up." Dante started singing with the song as he went back to Nero's place. He handed him his drink.

"Thank you." Nero said. Dante took a sip to his drink.

"You're lucky, you're surrounded with the boobs, man." Dante told him. Nero looked at him with unease.

"This is great." Dante said.

"This is… definitely something." Nero agreed.

"We are the kings of campus!" Dante yelled throughout the whole court.

At the dorm, Mattie is singing the song with sorrowful tone while playing with a handkerchief.

"But, you gotta keep your head up, oh. You can let your hair down, yeah." Mattie was about to cry, but he's trying not to. "I know it's hard, I know it's hard…"

OoOoOoOoOoO

** Author's notes:** I could never think of Vergil saying those, oh my God XD. What am I doing with my life?

Anyways, name listing time! *dun dun dun*

Queenie – Red Queen

Roselle – Blue Rose

Anna – Kalina-ann

Oran – Pandora

Watch out, people, I might include some scenes not included to the movie. (I'm really questioning myself if I should continue this fic or not.)


End file.
